Moon Mountain (HM64)
Moon Mountain is a location in Harvest Moon 64. Geography "Moon Mountain" refers to the entire area north-east of the Crossroads. Moon Mountain contains a number of sub-locations: Moon Mountain Lake This is the area directly northeast of the Crossroads. To the northwest, a bridge across the river leads to the Carpenters' Clearing. To the northeast, a path winds up the mountain to the Moon Mountain Hot Springs. Here there is a small lake formed from a spring at the edge of the mountain. The Kappa can be summoned by tossing an offering of fish into the lake. In the Winter, the player can walk across the frozen lake to reach a boulder in the mountainside. It can be smashed open with a fully-upgraded hammer for a Power Berry. There are a few Foraged Items here, such as flowers and herbs. Several wild animals can be found in the warmer seasons. There is one tree stump for chopping wood on the path that leads further up Moon Mountain. Greg makes his home in a tent beside the lake. Moon Mountain Hot Springs This area is north-east of Moon Mountain Lake. To the northwest, a bridge constructed in Year 1 leads to the cliff over the Carpenters' Clearing. In the Winter of Year 1, an earthquake opens up a hot spring in this area, and the Carpenters construct a building about it over the course of a few days. During construction, the player may help out each day in exchange for pay. There are many Foraged Items here, including fruits and flowers. Several wild animals can be found here. Prior to the construction of the Hot Springs, there are three tree stumps for chopping wood. After construction is completed, there is only one stump. Carpenters' Clearing This area is north-west of Moon Mountain Lake. To the northwest, a path leads into the woods to the Goddess Pond. In the north-east part of this area, there is a sheer cliff face. In the cliff face is a Cave. The path on top of the cliff can be accessed by climbing the tree in front of it, or by traveling around to the Moon Mountain Hot Springs after the bridge has been constructed. The path on the cliff leads north-east, further up the mountain. The Head Carpenter's home is here, from which he offers his home extensions business. There are many Foraged Items here, including fruits, flowers and herbs. Several wild animals can be found here. There are two tree stumps for chopping wood. Goddess Pond This area is north-west of Carpenters' Clearing. The Harvest Goddess resides in the pond in this area. There are a few Foraged Items here, including flowers and herbs. A few wild animals can be found here. There is one tree stump for chopping wood. Cave This area is in the cliff face in the north-east side of the Carpenters' Clearing. In the northwest part of the cave is the entrance to the Mine. In the north-east part of the cave, there is a door to the area where the Harvest Sprites make their home. Moon Mountain Restaurant This restaurant is in the area north-east of the Carpenters' Clearing, accessed via the path atop the cliff. It is owned by Barley and Sydney, although they do not sell any food products here. Moon Mountain Summit This area is to the northeast of the Moon Mountain Restaurant. Many festivals are held here. Category:HM64 Locations Category:Locations Category:HM64 Category:Pages without Pictures